


Nothing is great, everything is a lie

by HyperOnCatnip



Series: Sidestories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Bachelorette Party, Bets & Wagers, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Intoxication, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperOnCatnip/pseuds/HyperOnCatnip
Summary: Two girls and an alien share love stories over wine.





	Nothing is great, everything is a lie

The 3 of them sat on Pamelas bed drinking. She barely remembered how it got to this point, but it had something to do with Ramona suggesting a bachelorette party since she was soon going to marry her adorable florist boyfriend. The kid was now leaning halfway over her with her long long hair flowing in all directions.

"So Gl'glob, your feet are taloons and your hair is like feathers right?" the 7 year old giggled. "Are you a bird?" at that the alien started laughing.

"Nah but I wish! Birds are awesome" Gl'bgolyb said not even minding that their name was spoken incorrectly. The pair found themselves in a giggle fit, leaving Pamela rolling her eyes at their antics. Who could've known that two of the multiverses strongest people were such silly drunks. Pamela started combing through the aliens darkmagenta locks, they indeed felt like feathers to the touch. A low purr escaped Gl'bgolybs lips.

"I think you're more like a cat" Pamela spoke softly. Ramona beamed at her.

"Can you braid my hair next?" she piped up, taking a swig of her wine. It was an odd sight really, the pink-blonde would often be quiet and don a bored expression, now however her green eyes were sparkling in exitement and for such a trivial thing nontheless.

"Of course!" Pamela answered letting her fingers slip through the darkmagenta hair one last time. Ramona moved closer to her in an surprisingly stable fashion. "How would you want it?"

"However you'd like" the little witch sighed softly. Pamela humed and started weaving the hair together into a simple braid. It was an impressive lenght to say the least. Far too long to have actually been grown with the fact of the girls age. The girl sighed heavily.

"What's the matter?" Pamela asked softly, hands stopping for a moment.

"This reminds me of Anton" Ramona said. "He really liked to play with my hair. Oh how I miss him" she let out another heavy sigh. Pamela took up the braiding again, silently. "It's good to know that you two at least have a good relationship with your boys"

"I don't think my relationship is going very well" Gl'bgolyb said looking down at their feet. "He flat out rejected me when I asked to fight him. He said that we should stop doing this because his feelings have changed to that of love?" they leaned back against the wall, looking glum, glowing tears threatning to flow over. "How can he be so cruel when he knows I can't feel that feeling"

"He cares greatly about you" Pamela said, finishing the braid. She felt proud of the result and so did Ramona. "I don't think you can control what you feel towards another person" she thought back at how she had thought Damien ugly before she got to know him.

"I agree, me and Anton were both straight men who had never even had the thought of dating another man before we fell in love with eachother." Ramona spoke. "He was so nervous when he confessed his love for me even though we'd kissed many times before" she let out a giggle.

"So that means I have to start a war to make him all riled up and then he'll get the spark back?" Gl'bgolyb asked. Ramonas eyes looked like they were just ignited.

"Nobody has done anything to deserve that!" she nearly screamed. Pamela had to admit she was impressed, she had never seen the little goddess so angry before. "I assure you that Irbis will be very sad if you do that! He might even have to kill you!"

"Now, now I'm sure Yb didn't mean any of that..." Pamela tried.

"Heh, you wanna fight?!" the alien asked.

"BRING IT THE FUCK ON!" Ramona stood up, dress fluttering by the current of power soaring through her body.

"NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE THANK YOU!" Pamela roared stepping inbetween the pair. She was shaking in fear.

"Oh right" Ramona said, sounding calm again as if she didn't just have an outburst. "My sincerest apologies"

"Aww..." Gl'bgolyb sighed, crossing their legs. "So boring! I wanna fight!"

"We can fight later" Ramona said smiling slyly. The alien beamed.

"You're the best"

"Okay guys. Guys. I have something to tell you." Pamela said shyly. "Me and Damien are actually planning on trying for a baby after our wedding..." she blushed. "My bloodline have always had a hard time to you know... get knocked up so I was wondering..." she glanced at Ramona. The girl stared intensly at her. "Could you maybe do something so it'll go easier?"

"Probably, but wouldn't that be cheating?" the 7 year old tapped her chin. "I mean it'd be because of my powers that you became pregnant"

"No it'd be like you helped me, for fucks sake Ramona help me!"

Pamela turned to Gl'bgolyb for help but they seemed to be deep in thought. "What's the matter Yb?" the alien looked very troubled now, like they were trying to figure something out.

"What's a baby?" they asked after moments of silence.

"No way you don't know?!" Pamela exclaimed.

"A baby is basically a fusion of two partners dna, that creates a new being. Babies are often smaller than their parents but they're still the same species" Ramona explained. Gl'bgolybs eyes widened.

"Wait... so you are meaning to tell me that the small hairless monkeys I've seen is the same as the humans?" They looked like their mind was just blown. "They are not pets?"

"Exactly"

"I want one now."

"Okay why don't we make a bet? The one of you that pregnant first wins"

"I am not betting on that!" Pamela screached. "That's distasteful"

"Don't worry I'll help you" Ramona said.

"I still don't want to."

"Ah..." Gl'bgolyb sighed. "I need to make up with Irbis first so I will lose anyways"

"Aww Yb you should just talk it out" Pamela patted the alien on the back.

"You know what? I will learn to love!" the alien sank down into the mattress. "What the hell! Maybe love isn't bad at all."


End file.
